


礼仪课

by MorikoLaurant



Series: 窥视者，喉咙与坟墓之始 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ch.123 related, M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorikoLaurant/pseuds/MorikoLaurant
Summary: 克鲁格给艾伦上礼仪课
Relationships: Eren Kruger/Eren Yeager
Series: 窥视者，喉咙与坟墓之始 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582480
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	礼仪课

“遵循礼仪是为了表示尊重。”男人说。

你们望着镜子。两张并排的脸。你的脸是你一贯的脸，浅色皮肤，高眼角，无甚表情，黑发刚到耳后。另一张脸属于一个你未曾真正谋面的人，浅色皮肤，深刻轮廓，无甚表情，黑发夹杂白丝。

你站得笔挺。双手下垂，中指搭在长裤的缝线处。典型的军人站姿。

艾伦·克鲁格说话。

“现在，不要那么呆板，放松一点。”

你问，什么叫‘放松一点’？

“随意、自由，但不松弛垮塌。”

太抽象了。

你没什么耐心。你盯着镜中的他，接着侧过头去直接看他。你们正站在一间大厅的中央。四周笼罩着氤氲的、发光的雾气，连近处的景物都被笼罩。可能是会议大厅吧，你想。正当你脑中出现这个念头，你低头看见兵团曾经向女王汇报玛丽亚墙夺回成果的那个会议大厅的红色地毯。你很确定它刚刚还不在那里。你抬起头，果然看见会议大厅的枝形吊灯。

但又不一样。没有桌子了，没有台阶，巨大的落地窗变成了镜子。你和克鲁格正站在这落地窗形状的镜子前，于是这大厅显得像一间巨大的、空旷的芭蕾舞练舞房。

芭蕾舞练舞房？这个词突然跳入你的脑中，但你并不知道那是什么意思。

克鲁格，你说话。克鲁格，“芭蕾舞”是什么？

现在，男人的视线从镜中的你脸上瞥开，一瞬之间划过你真实的脸。

“一种舞蹈。舞者用脚尖支撑自身的重量，然后起舞。”

听起来有够病态的。

“但许多人认为那很美，认为那是一种艺术。你想学吗？”

怎么可能。

你的视线从那些硬朗的颧骨线条向下，到达他喉结口下方的黑色领带结。那看起来很紧。不勒吗？

“有一点。”克鲁格说，“但这是一种礼仪。”

“礼仪”这个词的发音令你产生不快的联想。你想起宪兵团和大商会的老板，想起呼哧带喘的声音拖长着说着无意义的外交辞令。你又看向镜中的自己，你注意到自己穿着一件白衬衫，而刚刚你并没有注意到自己穿着什么，也许不是衬衫。

在衬衫领下方有一条黑色的丝绸。你双手握住它的两端拉紧了，感觉它像铡刀一样卡住你的后颈。

我会打领带，为什么你还要教我？

“打得不好吧。每次都需要你的朋友再帮你整理。”

我不明白，这并不很……

“重要”这个词慢慢地融化在渐渐放低的声音里。四周发光的雾团缓缓地、慢悠悠地飞舞，有着奇妙的催眠效果。而克鲁格的视线经过镜子的折射之后传向你，折射过程没有改变其中的锐利。

于是你叹气，并再次用那铡刀围住自己的脖子，并系上一个有些歪扭的结。克鲁格并不满意，他叫你重新系过，直到它方方正正，一丝不苟——正如克鲁格现在的军装领带一样。正如克鲁格这个人。真是令人恼火的古板大叔。你渐渐失去耐心。

古板大叔现在在权衡着要再教你些什么了。他想得太久，你感觉无聊，于是转身拉过一把原本不存在的椅子来坐下。

“背挺起来。”古板大叔说，“坐的时候不要垮塌。”

你只好照办，他却又说，“也不要那么呆板。”

你短暂地闭了一下眼睛，把即将喷涌而出的不耐烦再次压下去。闭眼那一瞬间你听见声音在某处响起。果然，即便在这里你也听得到那声音。什么东西时不时在这房间的外面隐隐作响，像春日时而滚滚的雷。

克鲁格仿佛没有听见，但你明白他其实是知道的。尽管知道，他还是只是站在这里，不厌其烦地指导你的坐姿。太可笑了，但你没有发火。你已经十七岁了，并且已经经历过许多七十岁的人都没有过的东西，你能控制自己的情绪。于是最终只是叹气和皱起的眉。

我不明白，我不喜欢这些。都是些繁文缛节，它们让我想到那些贵族。你知道，我对他们没什么好印象。

克鲁格的视线拂过你耳侧的发丝越向你身后，你回过头去，看见小木桌上放着一件马甲和西装外套。

袖扣让你失去最后一丝耐心。你只觉得很可笑。你狠狠地盯着克鲁格的脸，那像盾牌一样无坚不摧的面容。真奇怪。你见过它脆弱的时候——当它还幼嫩、还没被这些沟壑雕刻，或是更加年老、已经遮掩不住疲惫——，但每次把视线转向它，总还是那种无坚不摧的印象。那一天他接到任务，押送已经审讯完毕的包括格里沙·耶格尔在内的艾尔迪亚复权派前往乐园。那天早上他在自己的军宿舍做什么？镜子里还是这张盾牌般的脸。他对着镜子刮掉那一点点几乎微不可见的胡茬、把头发梳得平平整整、穿上没有一条褶皱的军装，领带系得方方正正、一丝不苟。你就是这样步向自己的死亡的？可你明明不是热衷于自我展示的人。你跟那些装腔作势、只想被人喜欢、被人追捧的贵族不一样。那么，这到底有什么意义，所谓的礼仪……千百年来人们堆积而成的仪式，就跟千百年来流传的许多其他东西一样，毫无意义。而现在明明不是关心这些事的时间……为什么在风雨欲来之即，我们还要在意自身下颚和脖颈形成的角度是否得体？

雨……

你转头看向镜子。现在它们不再是镜子，它们重新变回落地窗。现在能看到外面的景象了。

火雨降临。

流星一般的燃烧弹，燃烧弹一般的流星，在外面暗红色的天空悠悠飞行。流弹打在建筑上、打在沙地里，仿佛恶囊内的景象。远处传来落地的声响，轰隆，远处有黑色的影子升起，像鸟群从林中惊飞。那是瓦砾与木梁的残片。原来这会议大厅早已身处一座坍圮的城，你所一直听见的就是火雨降落的声音。天空是阴沉的大口，却有一排整齐的、黑色的下齿：那是远处的墙壁。墙壁挡住了地平线，墙壁成为了地平线，与口中所含的暗红的血融合在一起。火焰不停地燃烧，墙壁却一直存在。

你看到它们并不觉得奇怪。你盯着它们，感到厌恶从你胃中升起，但那是很模糊的。你看着那些宫灯、星球般飞行的散发暗金光芒的飞弹，你命令他们飞往墙壁。于是如同飞蛾扑向油灯一般，它们转换方向，去撞击墙壁。那下齿不堪一击。很快，墙壁千疮百孔。

你仍然紧紧地盯着它们。于是发了疯的流弹在墙壁的废墟上继续肆虐。直到从你所在的远处再也看不到那里有什么东西。

你渐渐厌倦了，同时胃中那种厌恶感更清晰了。你眨了眨眼，或是失神一秒——总之，瞬息之间——下一秒，下齿重新出现在下唇里。连绵的、铁律一般的黑色高墙出现在那里，就像那衬衫、那椅子、那马甲和西装外套一样，仿佛一直都在那里，在这片被火雨袭击的世界的边界。

这便是你无能为力的。

这里是你脑中的世界，你可以随心所欲。一切事物存在或消失，都依你的心意。只有两件事，无论你做什么，无论你怎样命令怎样尝试都无法改变。一是这火雨。天空总在垂泪，那泪水却是灼热灼热的，呼啸着鲜血和死亡的气息。你姑且还可以忽视它们如同雨天玻璃上的水迹一样流动。但对于第二条铁律，你感到挫败。那就是高墙的存在。

你扯了扯自己的领带。系得太紧了，你很不舒服。扯下来之后呼吸一下子通畅，你便开始注意自己没扣的衣袖。垮塌着，不像样，很可笑。都是禁锢，都是束缚。西装、礼仪、所谓举手投足的方式……这些讨厌的繁文缛节，这些讨厌的束缚。我不明白这有什么必要，这些腐朽的东西。你说。克鲁格，我只想把它们都烧掉。你说。

你抬头看他。你看见他脸色苍白。

于是倏忽间火雨消失了——它们其实没有消失，只是落地窗重新又变成镜子。镜子前面是芭蕾舞练舞的横杆。你们在空旷的大厅里，四周干净又明亮，光雾笼罩着你们。虽然在这外面，火雨正降临。

你觉得你应当道歉。克鲁格不喜欢火，你应当知道的。你看向镜子里的那张刀刻般的冷峻面庞。中年人短暂地闭了一下眼睛。然后他转过身去。

你以为他生气了，你以为他要离开了。你喉咙里像是滚了东西，但你不清楚怎么把它们变成话语。你跟着他转身，却看见一张长桌。

光雾缓缓飞动着，火雨在看不见的墙外降临。大厅里面安静，中央的长桌上铺着考究的桌布，两侧是银碟刀叉与烛台。正中央是一个大盘子，上面趴着一只幼鹿。

已死的鹿，或者濒死的鹿。你不知道。漆黑的眼珠已变得混浊，一眨不眨盯向某一个没有意义的方向。鹿有着漂亮的斑纹，像雪花落在落叶堆满的杏色湖泊。克鲁格走向桌前，拿起一把长长的餐刀。

“吃吗。”他问，却没有问话的语气。镜中烛火摇曳，光雾在你们周围飞舞，你喉咙中原先卡住的话语渐渐融化。

你看见克鲁格杀死鹿。他脱下军装外套、挽起衬衫袖子，把刀对准鹿的脖侧。他确定位置，以稳稳的动作下刀，割出干脆利落的伤口。大量的血漫出。杏色湖泊也流进来红色的溪流了，仿佛那火雨也打进它了一样。撕裂皮肉，露出森森的白骨；剖开内脏，留下污浊的暗红。那漆黑的眼珠滚动几下，又或者只是你的错觉，终究是没有任何声音。克鲁格杀死鹿。克鲁格以外科医生做手术般的专注杀死那只鹿。克鲁格分尸鹿。克鲁格以神职人员行施洗般的虔诚分尸那只鹿。仿佛一种仪式，如同一种礼仪。

他没有任何表情。他的动作那样缓慢，那样小心。他注视鹿的眼神很特别，他不曾这样注视过你。不，没有过。他不曾对你这样专注，这样——郑重？

但你似乎并非没有见到过他那样的表情。那一天当他望向镜中的自己——军装笔挺，下巴光洁，头发压在军帽下，领带结一丝不苟——，当他开赴自己毕生所追求的一切与自身生命的死亡之前。是的，那一天，在别人看不见的地方，他对自己露出过这样的眼神。

克鲁格已经走到了你的面前。他手上鲜血淋漓，白衬衫上却连一丝血痕都没有留下。他托着一个盘子。

松茸。芦笋。包围着一块烤熟的肉。它的形状如此无害，是优雅的椭圆形。你看不出它是从猎物的哪一个部位上取下的。

你认识它。你正在睡梦中。你总是在睡梦中见到克鲁格。而在这睡梦开始之前，被人们称为“现实”的时间里——前一夜你们因为公务在王都逗留，有人招待你们食宿。在繁文缛节的包围下，在袖扣、蜡烛、祝酒词的包围下，这样的一个盘子被递到你面前。是新鲜上好的幼鹿肉。招待你们的主人说道。你将它吃下肚去，并不知道如果那猎物活着的话，是哪一块肉现在正在你的食道里流动、在你的胃壁中绞动。

现在克鲁格单手将那个盘子递到你面前。你的视线越过他的肩膀看过去。鹿的血汩汩地流进红色地毯，鹿的森森白骨放置在长桌的中央。那形状优美的颅骨的两个眼窝里有昆虫在爬动。

你的视线又回到克鲁格的脸上。他也盯着你。他看你的眼神不像他看鹿那样郑重。你看见他脸上有光闪过，你回过头去，看见那大镜子不知何时又变成巨大的落地窗。外面仍然是火雨降临，许多鸢尾花在窗前摇曳着，紫色的花瓣映照在血红的天空下。你从窗玻璃里看见自己的虚影，这西装现在看起来仿佛丧服，但袖扣没有扣好。

“烧掉这一切是容易的。繁文缛节并不是那么牢固的东西。”克鲁格说。

“但是烧掉之后又要做什么。”

“你总有一天会需要礼仪。”

“所谓优雅的举手，所谓得体的投足，本身并无意义。它们只是人用来充当替代品的东西，因为语言是太过无力的发明，有太多东西不能传达。”

“礼仪是一种仪式，用来表示尊重。”

“对你所赖以生存的一切，所牵系以及所爱的一切，表示应有的尊重。”

后来你常常梦见那头鹿。那个鹿骨的形状。你常常看到那光景，在火雨之下响声震天。你常常看见那光景，有时你从梦中无理由地惊醒，醒来时却忘了自己做的是什么梦。

你如此胆怯，是因为看见那光景了吧。是因为看见那头因为追逐一哄而散的鹿群，而气喘吁吁，浑身是血，已经面目全非的年轻公鹿吧。

但不用很久，你也会一边为这暗地的爱微笑，一边心生怜悯。

你远远地注视他们。小孩将额头贴住老人的手背，再用下巴贴住那手背。老人便摸摸他的头。这是中东的礼节吗？灯火摇曳着，温暖的空气从远处传来，到你这里时只剩一阵微抚。陌生的语言隐隐绰绰地回响，食物的味道一同飘散。

你远远地注视他们。你感到克鲁格站在你身边。他侧过脸来看你，看你的眼睛。

你没有遮掩。没有必要对克鲁格遮掩。况且你知道他看的不是你的泪。

现在我也是这样吗？你问他，当你看进镜子，系上领带时，露出的那个眼神。现在我也是这样了吗？

克鲁格没有说话。他仍然如同你每一次见到他那样，穿着整齐的军装，领带打得一丝不苟。他抬起手帮你抹去右眼下的泪痕。

“你做得很好，你非常得体。”他说。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 起初我只是看着艾伦喝酒那张图心想，艾伦这么个捡柴挖土长大的小孩是哪来的这一身贵气的。几个小时后有了这篇文。  
正如管他叫“你伦”令人上瘾一样，二人称写伦也令人上瘾。


End file.
